Fullmetal diaries
by Jazzerman
Summary: DISCONTINUED due to lack of interest. Journal entries from the Fullmetal Halo Clan and their daring escape from Bloodgultch prison 521 and quest for vengence. Not directly tied into Red vs blue. Written in the attempt to have something different to rea
1. Introduction 'Shinji'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

AN: This storyline was written some years back for my clan on Halo PC, it revolved on us trying to get off of halo but have both the Red and Blue armies on our butts. This was originally set between halo 1 and 2 during the time of the famos RvB series. This is the redone version of my old series idea in the form of a diary entry from Shinji, a fellow FM member.

FullMetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

I remember when I was brought here two years ago... seems like only yesterday... Where is here? Here is the desolate canyon area collectively known as Blood Gulch, although it has other names. The reason for the multitude of names is because they don't want people to know that there's more than one Blood Gulch. That's right, the one you probably know about is the training areas called as Blood Gulch and Coagulation. But that's because there are other box canyons in this section of this place, admittedly I don't know if I'm on an alien ring world or just some normal spherical planet.

This place here... it's a prison, a box canyon with no way in or out with two bases, a few trees, and a few caves. This place is called Blood Gulch 521, Maximum security prison. During the war of Red and Blue there were those on both sides who weren't exactly exemplary. Now that the war's over (whoever won is anyone's guess) both sides turned on their members who made trouble for themselves. For example, Kahn, that guy we keep behind that containment shield would kill us all if he got out. Reject cyborgs are the most dangerous here. There's other people here yeah but he's the only one we keep under lock and key.

Pretty much the daily schedule is this: We wake up, eat the rations Odaroo -the inmate who's been here the longest- sets out for us, kill time until it's time to eat again and hope for a SNAFU extra drop of rations. It's happened before. Of that's how it used to be.

This Blood Gulch had some secrets nobody knew about. During the first alien war this canyon was a weapon storage area. Meaning now the inmates (us) are running asylum now. We have every alien weapon you can think of, Plasma Pistols, Plasma Rifles (both Brute and elite), Fuel rod launchers, Needlers... we got them all and to boot we got vehicles now, a banshee, two ghosts, and a specter.

Of course the Orderlies (as we call them) didn't like that, and now we've been forced back into the Northern base with them taking up in the South Base. There's only three of them so far but they've brought a tank, a mongoose, and a warthog. How'd they got them in here you ask? A pelican drop ship landed in here and out they came.

I'm sitting on the roof of the base as I write this, and I have a great view of what's going on here. Behind me is Keeper, poor guy was one of the first batches of cyborgs and he had it pretty rough. He doesn't talk, and he doesn't seem to ever move from that one spot. He stands there day and night with that beam rifle pointed at one spot of the old blue base south of us. Once in a while we hear him fire it when something crosses his sights.

Eskimo is currently harassing our only female inmate Aylee about going on a date. I don't see the point of a date in this place, where could you have a date anyway? 'Gee honey let's go have a picnic in the middle of the canyon where we can play with the dirt and rocks while avoiding bullets.' Heh, watching Aylee crack Eskimo in the back of his head with her Fuel Rod Launcher makes listening to Eskie all the more tolerable.

Then we have Mjolnir, our mechanical expert, mad genius, and most evident of all; another cyborg reject. Right now he's taking apart an old warthog we found in the caves for parts. He says he wants them to either build a death ray, a device that would allow us to communicate with the ants in the canyon, or for spare parts for our armor. I think whatever they did to him in the cyborg project drove him insane although its fairly obvious. Satanic, an extreme stuntman, likes to do stunts with all the vehicles we have and usually ends up breaking something on them. Satanic and Mjolnir are often at each other's throats, Satanic for Mjolnir taking apart the faster vehicles and Mjolnir for Satanic breaking something he just built or fixed.

Craig and Higgo are both planning their next big semi-harmless prank on the Orderlies across the canyon. Last week they made off with two crates of food rations and some normal weapons and grenades from the Orderlies before being noticed. The Orderlies tried to attack but found their guns loaded with crayons, their tires slashed, and their tank's battery dead. When we asked them why they didn't steal the tank or the warthogs Craig said he hadn't planned on that, and Higgo was mindlessly going a long with it.

I'm not sure how long it'll take until Orderly reinforcements arrive to take our new alien noise makers, but we're not going to let them blow our first real chance to get out of this damned canyon. Here's hoping for the best.

--Shinji, Prisoner number 5218

End?

Hope you liked. Gimme some feed back, I might expand the series.


	2. Nightwatch 'Shinji'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

FullMetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

This is my second entry in this new notebook, Odaroo says writing my thoughts might take away some stress... Well it's now nearly midnight and this cannon looks a lot better at night. The stars are very clear out here and the quiet is comforting, for as long as you forget the Orderlies are still out to kill us. Then again we usually know they're coming, they always use a lot of vehicles, slamming into the base or our vehicles since they don't use their lights at night.

They've had a few new recruits since my last entry, they're all buried not far from their base now. They have only three members, a corporal and two privates. They're only really dangerous when they get a shipment of heavy weapons like rocket launchers or rounds for their tank. Personally I'd like to just hop in our banshee and fly out of here but the automated gun turrents scattered on this ring world shoot at anything that isn't UNSC... There are times we all wish the aliens would come back and draw attention away from us...

Keeper's still on the roof, staring into the night through his beam rifle. The guy's a statue, I haven't seen him go to the bathroom once in the two years I've been here... Kahn's had his hourly dose of tranquilizers for the night and is napping behind his containment field. Higgo's on guard duty, no one wants to be on the same shift as him since he hasn't showered since last Christmas so he's all by himself up there on the roof with Keeper. In fact I can hear Higgo up there playing jacks with twigs and a small rock... how exactly he keeps score in the dark is beyond me.

Everyone else is asleep, I'm only up because it's my turn to guard the front door. I have my Brute shot and my Carbine ready but I've never had to use them. The Orderlies know they're out numbered so they'll wait until they get more expendable privates to use as cannon fodder. Those three they have right now aren't stupid enough to come after ten soldiers armed with alien technology and vehicles. Of course Rookie Orderlies who know next to nothing about this prison camp don't know better and, heh... There's a reason why there are so many hills in this canyon. They gotta bury them somewhere.

I remember the time one Green armored Rookie managed to sneak up here... Eskimo and Craig knocked him out, shaved Aylee's long hair to make a rope, tied the kid's feet together and hung him from the tree outside our base. I don't know which was worse, tickling the poor guy for a solid hour or making him walk back to their base stark naked. Of course after waking up Aylee beat the ever loving tar out of both of them. Me and Satanic had a good laugh. Then Keeper shot him because he unknowingly crossed his sights. We still have the recorded argument of the Greens complaining who had to carry the naked dead guy back to base. Oh that's right I didn't mention this but Mjolnir managed to fabricate a tiny microphone and Craig stuck it behind the Green's toilet. No one ever looks back there.

Satanic tried his 'base jump of doom' again... he's been trying to jump the base with his Ghost for a solid week now using the other Vehicles as ramp, much to Mjolnir's dismay of course. Every time Satanic trashes his Ghost Mjolnir has to fix it. If he doesn't Satanic will just move on to the next, more complicated vehicle and total it.

Our last shipment of food didn't come... I guess they want to starve us into giving up. The Orderlies have made us an offer: food for our weapons. Yeah, we got a better idea than that. Odaroo's been drawing up plans for the past week. We're getting out of this damned canyon. I can feel it.

Odaroo said our best chance to get out of this place is to get our hands on the Green's tank... While they might not be the brightest or bravest soldiers those guys are well fed, well armed, and they've recently mined their entire side of the canyon...

Craig says he can find his way through the canyon's caves and make it to their base no problem, but we'd have to provide a way to get the mines out of the way so we can get their tank over to our side... Odaroo's not talking why we need the tank but he said we need it before the Green's next shipment of supplies and Rookies. Currently those Green armored guys have gotten all their cadets killed and they're getting more. Aylee's the only one who Odaroo's let in on the plan and she's worried. Not about the plan but because of who she has to work with. Personally I'm more worried how we're going to take Khan and Keeper with us. Keeper's a statue, he just stands and stares into space, shooting anything that appears in his scopes and Khan's a one man extermination squad. Oh well... I'm sure Odaroo thought that part out. At least I hope so...

--Shinji, Prisoner number 5218


	3. South base 'Odaroo'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

FullMetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

As per usual, everything did not go according to plan... My goal was to set off enough of the mines the Orderlies had set using our plasma grenades and a hail of Fuel rod cannon shots so that we could storm the place while Craig could sneak around and get their tank. That way we could attack on both fronts until those three green wearing bastards give up and let us have both bases in exchange for not killing them.

Craig arrived too early and was captured by the Orderlies. Thankfully Aylee managed to make them take cover with some good long range cover fire with the Carbine. She didn't hit anyone, she just made them scatter and allowed Craig to slip away back to the caves for cover. Higgo and Eskimo were left behind to prepare supplies and to prep Khan and Keeper to leave. They may not be very safe or useful but I won't leave anyone here to face the Green's vengeance.

Shinji did a good job pinning down the Greens using the turret on the Spectre while I and Mjolnir started setting off the mines. Of course Satanic couldn't wait and drove through the mines at full speed in his ghost. Only then did I remember that alien vehicles and their anit-grav propulsion wouldn't set off the underground mines... yeah, not my greatest moment as this group's leader... With Satanic laying down suppressing fire and myself, Shinji, Aylee, and Mjolnir using the Spectre to cross the mines and storm the base. Unfortunately we apparently crossed Keeper's line of sight and he shot at us a few times. He only hit the Spectre thank god...

Aylee took down one of the Orderlies with a quick back of the head blow from her Plasma Rifle. She's a competent fighter, definitely one of the best in the canyon. She's better than Craig, the guy's too... conservative, oh what the hell these are my thoughts I don't have to be nice. The guy's a coward. He dives behind cover at the first chance he gets and waits until the shooting stops or we're almost sure of victory. Shinji… eh. He's okay, not great but he's horrible with anything that isn't semi automatic. Satanic's almost the opposite, the crazy stuntman... The blood red armored Satanic is more of 'run straight towards the enemy and get into hand to hand combat' type. With his cyborg enhancements he's more durable than most of us but he's so damned reckless... Still he did manage to actually grab the last Greens by the neck and smash their helmets together, knocking them both out cold.

With all three green armored Orderlies out cold we quickly tied them up using the sheets we stole from their own private quarters. Almost made me sick seeing how they got all the luxury when we had to huddle together each night when our armor began to run low on power... Of course that was before we found the alien weapons...

After clearing the canyon of mines, having all the time we needed now that we had the entire canyon under our control we took possession of their Warthog and Tank and took them back to North base. We took all of their weaponry and food. We hadn't had anything to eat but P.O.W. rations and whatever we could find crawling in the caves since we were sent to this arid canyon. After taking all we wanted, we disabled the Green's radios and untied them, making them stay in their trashed base while we went back to base. They cursed at us, thinking this was just a final attack to gain control of the canyon. They have no idea what I'm planning.

While we had control of South base and the others we busy ransacking the place for food, weapons and what-not I was able to find the files the Orderlies kept on us... As much as I feel that I should share what I found out, I do not think I should dampen our spirits with bad news. As the senior prisoner it is my duty to get everyone else out and best of all, get back at the guys who put us here...

Before departing South base I considered leaving the Greens with enough food and water to make it a week, but that idea shot down by the others. And I kinda agreed with them, after all they did stop giving us food unless we handed over our weapons. Let them starve for a little while. Needless to say... we did not leave any toilet paper for them. They'll have to wait until the next supply drop for more Charmin. Right now I'm only interested in getting the tank repaired... Mjolnir's got all the help we can offer, we did get our hands on some good tools and parts from the Green's Warthog.

The plan's simple... We've already neutralized the Orderlies. Now we need to disable the Pelican that brings supplies to the canyon. However that isn't until a few days from now. If it comes bearing ten new recruits and heavy weapons we could have to fight or the Pelican could just explode like the Warthog. Satanic tried to supercharge the engine with a fuel rod... went off like a roman candle...

So many variables... I'm not sure what will happen but I want to get out of this place. We all do.

--Odaroo, Prisoner number 5211


	4. Preperations 'Satanic'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

Fullmetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

Well we got ourselves a new tank and Warthog. Or had anyway. Mjolnir won't let me near the tank and the Warthog has already broken down. Cheap UNSC vehicles... You put one explosive fuel rod in the fuel tank to try to get a few more RPMs out of the engine and the whole thing goes up in a huge ball of fire. Just for that little incident Odaroo's banned me from using any of the vehicles until further notice. Hard ass doesn't realize how boring it is out here.

Craig's got a better sense of humor than most of the people in this canyon, and Higgo can be talked into a doing a lot of things but everyone else is about as fun as a wet rag. Aylee keeps telling me she's 'uninterested in risking life and limb for a short laugh' and Eskimo says he doesn't like pain.

Keeper's not too bad... as long as you don't stand in front of his gun he won't shoot you. One year for Cinco de Mayo Craig and I dressed him up like a mariachi band member. No we didn't take his armor off, we just painted it to look like he was wearing a poncho and a handlebar mustache on his visor. It was funny for a little while but the guy's a friggin statue. No fun if the guy doesn't even complain about it.

Eskimo has a sense of humor but I don't see a point to his constant harassment of Aylee. Sooner or later that kind of treatment will lead to a cracked skull or kids. And kids are hell. Personally I'd rather be left here in this boring crag than be tied down to a wife and kids.

Still Khan is about as much fun as ever... The guy just growls and threatens the usual stuff. 'Eat your children, tear off my head and use it as a hat' the usual stuff.

Shinji and Aylee are currently keeping an eye on the Orderlies with some stolen sniper rifles. One of which Keeper took as soon as he saw it. It's the first real action I've seen the guy take in all the time I've been here. He just leapt down, cracked Shinji in the face and took his sniper rifle before climbing up to the base to stare back at the Southern, 'blue' base.

Mjolnir just announced that the tank is repaired. Whoopie friggin do. Tanks have never been my favorite vehicle. They may make a pleasantly loud BOOM but they're slow and they aren't exactly known for making jumps on home made dirt ramps. That's why I love my Ghost so much, I can jump the entire base on a good day using a ramp and a good tail wind.

Right now I'm laying on the base, listening to Odaroo talking to Eskimo and Craig. Everything's ready for whatever Od's planning, we just need to wait for the Pelican to arrive. All the Covenant weapons are gathered in the base and the vehicles are hidden. Odaroo is going to put all chance of our escape in Eskimo though... even I wouldn't take that risk.

--Satanic, Prisoner number 5214


	5. Waiting 'Eskimo'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

Fullmetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

Well here I am, sitting in the shade inside the Green's tank while everyone else is loitering around the base. I'd much rather be down there packing up my p... magazines to go. Odaroo says we need to only take the essentials since we're going to be leaving this dirt hole for good. I can't wait to get out of here. I mean I gotta get back to see all the girls at the club. Cindi, Candi, Brittney... I mean don't get me wrong Aylee is a great gal and has great... assets but I can't be tied down. Then again getting her to go out with me once we're out of here will be a trophy occasion in my book. The lady's a fox with a heart of ice.

We've all been cooped here in this canyon for so long... Years have gone by and this canyon hasn't changed an iota. Not one rock has moved that we didn't blow up for fun and not one tree sprouted from those two ugly ass trees that are near each base. I'm not a nature person but you'd think in four years other trees would have grown. ... god this place sucks. And much worse I just spilled my soda on my leg. Great, now I'm going to have sticky armor and smell like a theater floor. There isn't any real wildlife here, just bugs. Some of the bigger ones are edible and kinda taste like crab, but worst of all are those damned hairy tarantula-scorpion things that Craig likes to put on my visor when I'm asleep...

Before we banded together (and put Khan behind a teleporter jury-rigged into a containment field) it was every man for himself and that's what the Orderlies liked to see, us trying to kill each other. Those green armored bastards... But thanks to Odaroo and all the Covy weapons and vehicles, look at us now. We run this canyon. I kinda wish we'd leave Craig here but I'm going to need a nice meat shield to protect me when we go after the guys who put us in here. The generals of Red and Blue armies! Those guys are the ones who sentenced every one of us to this place to rot and we're all itchy for pay back. Ever since Red and Blue stopped fighting their forces turned on those who weren't up to snuff. Sure I skipped out on Red army's daughter after I knocked her up but damnit that's not a work related issue damnit!

Still, Odaroo has me sitting out here in the tank because I'm the only one in the canyon that has any heavy armor experience. Before I was sentenced here I drove one into a church. I was drunk at the time so does that count? I dunno. Odaroo wants me to shoot down the Green's Pelican when it arrives today when it comes to drop off supplies for them. Od and the others are worried that since they're out of communication with their HQ that they could send in reinforcements to take us out once in for all. I'm not too worried though... The Orderlies haven't moved from their base since we took pot shots at them with their own battle rifles. Great fun was had by all.

Still I can't help but wonder why Od wanted all the weapons piled in our base. It seemed strange but hey he's ol' odd Od. His plans may not always work but somehow things turn out all right. I just hope that Pelican show up so---

--Eskimo, Prisoner number 5213


	6. The Pelican 'Craig'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

Fullmetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

Well, that was quite a blast and I should know, I am the greatest demolition expert and stealth marksman who ever lived. It began when the Orderlies rushed out of their base waving their arms and scream as they tried to warn the Pelican away. I suppose the guy thought they wanted to get picked up so he landed. Big mistake on his part.

It was then Odaroo gave Eskimo the signal the perv got a bead on the cargo ship and fired a shell at it... and missed. How do you miss a hovering cargo ship carrying a heavy load of weapons, supplies, and three new rookies in full body armor. Nothing for us since we're supposed to be starving until we trade guns for food.

A second shot from the tank nailed the Pelican's starboard side, causing it to crash into the side of the canyon before sliding to a halt near the Orderly's base along the canyon wall. The pilot made it out and took some pot shots at us with his pistol as he ran for the safety of the base. The rookies who were strapped inside were not expecting an attack via tank and scrambled to the base after the more seasoned pilot. I would have sold my soul just to see their faces when they came upon the three local Orderlies in the buff. Oh yeah, we stole all their clothes and burned what we didn't want. Ha ha ha. Three years without a change of underwear and even I wanted some new tighty-whities.

Armed with our best weapons we went through the caves and snuck around the canyon walls to surround the Southern base, we needed to pin them down so that we could get the tank over there safely and tow that sucker over to the base for repairs. I want out of this place. Most of all I want the Blue army's chief general's head on a platter. Being stuck in this place has been a living hell!

While Eskimo and Higgo were busy driving the tank over and hooking it up to the Pelican, the rest of us we buying time discussing the terms of a BS cease fire so 'no one has to die today'. Things weren't going so well. By now the Greens had conversed enough to tell each other that the Pelican's radio was their only contact to HQ and weren't about to budge on their demands to use the radio. Odaroo bantered back and forth for a few more minutes before signaling the rest of the gang to pelt the base with everything we had. The idea was to scare the living crap out of them but that only worked for as long as we shot at them.

Once we stopped those hot headed rookies stormed out, guns blazing. Funny thing is the first one of them that ran out ran straight into Keeper's line of fire and caught one in the shoulder. That sent the little boogers into a panic and they started diving behind rocks, shooting at where we had been camped out. By this time Eskimo and the ever-so quick witted Higgo had attached the winch that been taken off the warthog and was slowly being dragged back to our base.

Not really interested in killing these newbies, Odaroo gave the order to fall back. But truth be told we only follow his orders half the time. Before anyone could say anything Eskimo pointed the tank's turret back at the Southern base and fired, sending another rookie to his grave. The sight of the tank's awesome power was enough to send the others hiding in their base and we were free to keep the damaged Pelican.

Mjolnir's currently working on our ticket out of here and the rest of us are keeping a sharp eye on that base across the canyon. Right now I here Satanic crying because Mjolnir had to scavenge parts from the Banshee to get the Pelican working again. No more buzzing around the canyon and getting shot at by the automated gun placements for him. We may have the Pelican and the vehicles, but the Orderlies got themselves new supplies and weapons. This isn't going to be easy but I bet we're going to get out of here. I'm more worried about how we're going to keep Khan with us, the guy'll kill us in our sleep if his tranqs wear off. But still I can see how he'd be useful, set him loose in a battlefield and he'll kill everything. We once let him loose in the caves and he killed everything down to the last ant. I'm serious.

Od may have his 'plan' but I've got my own. I'll be back later, I'm going to set off some grenades just outside the Orderly's latrine. Not right away, I'm going to wait for one of them to come out to use it. Good times come to those who wait.

--Craig, Prisoner number 5217


	7. Repairs 'Mjolnir'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story. 

Fullmetal diaries

Fullmetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

This is getting redundant. Mjolnir, fix that... Mjolnir, get this vehicle repaired... Mjolnir, get that tailpipe out of Satanic's chest... Sheesh, what am I? A robot? Well I am kinda, being a cyborg and all. I've got a few minutes to take a coffee and oil break before getting back to work on the Pelican so I'm jotting down my thoughts.

I have to admit for all it's huge, major flaws Odaroo came through. He got us a way out of this place. place. place. place. √ Damn it... I hate those damn glitches. They're the main reason I want to get back at our 'glorious leaders,' Generals Midnight and Crimson of the Red and Blue armies. None of us think that's their real names. I suspect that those are just aliases that stand ins can use to deliver speeches and make dangerous public appearances. Finding them will be the hard part of our vengeance.

Still, that's a long way off. We still need to get out of this canyon yon yon yon -- Why did I have to write this with a pen I can't erase? I really wish I hadn't signed up to the cyborg project, or even the Red forces. Seriously, I'd rather be in a garage working on vintage cars than be a malfunctioning monster working on busted alien junkers. The same sentiments are shared by the others here too. We all regret joining red and blue armies.

So far as I know, the only cyborgs in the canyon are me and Satanic. While I was a mechanic before I signed up, I saw a lot of people do a lot of strange things to cars but Satanic has done the unthinkable on a regular basis... I think the cyborg project fried his brain.

The others aren't too bad. Annoying in their own ways but still not as bad as Satanic constantly making work for me. Did I mention I hate Satanic yet? I think I did. Well, coffee break is over. I'll talk more later.

--Mjolnir, Prisoner number 5219

---

Well, that's that. The ship's all repaired, and barring an air strike or alien attack we're getting out of here. Odaroo has the ship loaded with supplies and weapons from the alien cache. However there won't be enough room on the Pelican for all of our weapons, and us, AND all the food. Odaroo told me not to tell anyone but we're going to detonate the left over weapons to keep the Orderlies from getting their hands on them. The plan is to take off tonight under the cover of night, and barring an ambush by the Orderlies and Kahn going berserk we should be getting out off here tonight. tonight. tonight. ... damn it...

Anyway... it's getting late and I'd like to get a short nap in before the big event. No telling how much I'll have to fix tomorrow, knowing these guys I'll probably be the one to do it. I just hope Khan doesn't kill us before we crash and burn.

--Mjolnir, Prisoner number 5219


	8. Escape 'Higgo and Odaroo'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

Fullmetal, Blood Gulch field prison 521.

I like flying! -crudely drawn picture of a smiley face- We're all going to go out for ice cream, and cookies, and hamburgers, and milkshakes. I'm happy we got to bring Khan and Keeper along. I hope those bad Green people don't mess up my room... I got all the things I liked in there. I'm glad we're going on an adventure! I'm going to ask Odaroo if I can have my juice box now...

--Higgo, Prisoner number 5218

---

Well, we made it. It wasn't easy but we did it. I can't believe that it worked out. We're right now in the Pelican heading at a modest pace away from that damned canyon. Well, here we go...

Once the sun had gone down, or rather when the planet this ring world orbits came between us and the sun we set about preparation to leave. We shot Khan with enough tranqs to keep him nice and asleep for a few hours and we knocked Keeper out and loaded both of them into the Pelican. As an added precaution we cuffed Khan's hands behind him and his feet tied together. I didn't want him waking up unexpectedly and snapping a few necks before crashing us into the nearest populated area.

Craig and Higgo got all the food and weapons we could fit in this tub while leaving room for ten passengers better than I expected them to. Craig may be an arrogant ass but he did a good job of telling Higgo where to put things. I say that because I know that Craig would never do manual labor if he could help it. Higgo's a great guy. Not a bad fighter either if you tell him that the enemy stole his Stretch Armstrong. Or his juice box.

We're currently flying on autopilot towards one of the ring's military loading bays, it's where we get stuff imported from Earth and other colonies. I plan on having us land, grab some military grade armor, and sneak on board and/or hijack a ship leaving this place. The armor is a must. We have to ditch these prisoner grade armors soon because they're only function is to keep inmates alive in horrible conditions like the Sidewinder and Burial mounts prisons.

These things have minimal shields to keep poisonous life forms (snakes, insects, etcetera) from biting us in our sleep, and they kept us cool in our arid canyon yet they offer almost no protection from bullets. Worst of all we all have big bar codes on our chests with our prisoner numbers and call signs printed in big letters and numbers for all to see. It's also how they eliminate individuality since we all have to wear white armor. Some of us found out how to stain the armor colors, like Satanic who got his armor red by wiping red clay on his armor, Higgo coating his armor with stolen motor oil, and when Khan was beaten (when we set off an explosion and trapped him under a ton of rock and dirt) Eskimo found that if he rubbed the yellow clay with some of the red clay he could make orange and thus he got his armor his old color. Khan's was stained yellow from then on.

Everyone else hence made attempts to color their armor with mixed results. With the raid on South base over and the acquiring of some cans of spray paint we managed to finally establish some individuality with only Mjolnir remaining in white color armor.

Oh my, I seem to have wondered off topic from what happened... here I go again.

We took off with Keeper and Khan all buckled up and secured, and we used the ship's electromagnetic connected the ship to the Specter, much to the chagrin of Satanic who threw a fit because he wanted to bring his ghost. I had Aylee take the controls because she was the only one of us I'd trust with our lives, I'm going to hold off telling her that she wasn't supposed to be here with us for a while. If she knew what I know she'd probably suffer a nervous breakdown and crash us all in the ground.

After we got into the air we had Craig hit the vehicles with sticky grenades, combined with every frag grenade we stuffed in them they went up like a match hitting a gas tank. The excess weapons were next, another grenade hit our pile of weapons, detonating the entire base. We underestimated the power we were letting loose as the shockwave knocked us back against the canyon wall. Aylee managed to keep us in the air and was about to shut the 'back door' of the Pelican when we suddenly heard the ping of bullets hitting metal.

The Orderlies had their sniper rifles set to night vision and were trying to shoot us before we were out of reach. We shouted for Aylee to close the hatch when we heard the dreadfully familiar sound of rocket launcher being fired. In a panic we pulled our plasma weapons out and began shooting at the light emitted from the tail of the rocket, only managing to hit it a good ten yards from the ship, rocking us again. It was then Aylee took the hint and began to ascend, leaving the canyon behind.

There's no turning back now, odds are we won't get sent back if we're caught. I hope we can get our vengeance and stay alive. But that's all I can really do, hope.

--Odaroo, Prisoner number 5211


	9. Loading bay 'Shinji'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

Fullmetal, Loading Dock 182.

Well I'd say that went well, but it didn't. Murphy's law bit Odaroo in the ass pretty hard. The second we set down in the loading bay we were assaulted by security. While it's unlikely that the Orderlies or anyone in the canyon contacted the authorities, I guess it's procedure to hound any ship that arrives three days late and with a obviously patched wing.

The first two MPs that ran up to the Pelican we were met with were quick and decisive action. In other words Aylee dropped the Specter on them, crushing them in a very unquiet manner. That got the attention of everyone who had a weapon and the next thing I know there are green armored army personnel shooting at us. If Aylee hadn't raised the exit ramp the rest of us would have weighed about thirty pounds heavier thanks to gifts of lead courtesy of the military police.

The then did exactly what the Orderlies always did, stop shooting and told us to surrender our weapons. Odaroo told Aylee to lower the ramp me just enough to let me peek out the opposition. What I saw wasn't good. There had to be forty people in high grade military armor pointing battle rifles and SMGs at us.

Craig wasted no time breaking down, blubbering as usual for Odaroo to make everything all right. Given our situation Odaroo had few options. If we had taken off I have no doubt we would have been shot down and even if we had made it out alive bounties placed on our heads. Mercs are not something I want to get involved with. Least of all the one they call the 'Yellow rose of Texas clad in black.'

If we opened the ramp and stormed out, we're be mowed down and they were all staying out of throwing distance so grenades were out of the questions. On top of this Odaroo also guessed that there were probably a dozen snipers getting into position to take out our pilot Aylee...

Out of options we put the ramp down and walked out with our hands up. It was humiliating. All the time and energy of getting out of that canyon and we were going right back there without even a base to live in anymore... The damned MPs knocked us down to our knees and began to pick up our weapons.

Keeper was dragged out of the pelican first, still clutching his sniper rifle. It was satisfying to see three MPs struggle to get his weapon away from an unconscious prisoner. They dragged Khan out next and threw him to the ground next to us.

The guards and MPs were pretty relaxed now, having us down on our knees and weaponless had made them cocky. None of them were paying attention to what we where. Only the eight able prisoner from Blood Gulch field prison 521 noticed Khan's right hand clench into a ball.

Before any of the MPs or guards noticed, three of them had had their necks twisted a whole one-eighty degrees and three more were gunned down by a yellow prisoner wielding two SMGs at once. With the attention shifted to the yellow psychopath spreading death and destruction with relative ease, we retrieved our weapons from the pelican and the dead and dying MPs.

This is why we always kept Khan sedated and behind a force field. The guy just doesn't stop fighting, trust me, he'll just fighting and killing until his body won't take anymore and he just passes out or he runs out of things to kill.

I could not keep track of everyone's actions in the firefight but we each talked about it afterwards. My carbine and I killed five of the guards, Aylee claimed to have brought down over twenty kills with her fuel rod launcher. Odaroo counted ten kills and several severe injuries with plasma grenades, Satanic who drove the specter and Mjolnir who manned the guns both counted over fifteen kills. Higgo... sadly can't count, Eskimo claimed an impossible fifty and Craig said he killed even more than that. Not that we believed either of them.

It wasn't long before Khan came back to kill us but Odaroo was able to get his attention just long enough for Aylee to shoot modified tranquilizer rounds from one of the needlers. Khan was sleeping before he even hit the ground. We're so glad that was the one special request we made from the Orderlies before all of this happened. Without them we could never have kept that psychopath under wraps.

The first place we raided was the barracks, there were plenty of spare armors for us and we changed out of our prison grade armor and into some that could actually be used for protection. We gathered up all off the Covenant weapons that were taken from us and began looking for a loading schedule. Odaroo's pretty smart, I would never had known to look at the schedule to see where all these supplies were coming from. Odaroo located the name of an old cargo ship called 'The Flutter' that probably wouldn't have a high number of security forces protecting it.

After a short break to steal some food and apply new paint to our armor, we boarded the pelican and now we're headed to The Flutter's location ten miles from here. And unlike our would-be captors, we're keeping a close hair trigger on Khan.

--Shinji, Prisoner number 5218


	10. En route 'Aylee'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

Fullmetal, three miles until encounter with the cargo ship Flutter.

We were damned lucky that's what. Yeah Odaroo has gotten us this far okay but I know he really doesn't know what he's doing. This thing with commandeering a cargo ship to attack Red and Blue commands? It's crazy. It sounds appealing since I've been kept in that canyon with Eskimo, the most annoying man I have ever known, I still know that it's suicide.

Odaroo was quick to rally us to one cause and now we're headed for a cargo ship that no doubt has been alerted to our approach. I know that our escape is already known by both sides and things are only going to get tougher from here on out. We may have military grade armor, alien weapons, and a Covenant 'Specter' but the odds against us are not one but two armies that are armed to the teeth and secretly want to destroy each other...

That and I'm not impressed with Odaroo's escape plan from the canyon. Yes it worked but it was so damned sloppy. I honestly think Higgo would have come up with the same plan given enough time. I mean, shoot down the supply plane that shows up every week? How obvious was that? Without that stroke of dumb luck finding an abandoned alien weapon cache there in that canyon were less than a million to one.

A lot of what happened didn't make sense. Why haven't we seen anyone tailing us, wouldn't have UNSC forces have found that weapons cache when doing scans of the ring? How can you miss that? Still with all this excitement it means that Eskimo has gone fifteen minutes without trying to grope my ass. Being the only female in this team is hard but at least none of the others seem as perverted as Eskimo... Personally I prefer to hang around Higgo and Keeper. Higgo's so suggestible I rarely had to do my own chores and Keeper, well he just kinda stands there. I take that back, Keeper's not a friend, barely anything. He just stands there, never moves a muscle, never says a word. He's more of a living turret that shoots at anything that moves than a human being.

I remember asking around once, from what I found out from everyone is that I'm the only one who volunteered for the Red army. Everyone else was forcibly drafted, then again with Keeper it's hard to say since he's not talking. The only reason anyone follows Odaroo is that he was the first captive in Blood Gulch 521 before anyone else was there. The truth is, the guy was a private before being striped of rank and before that he sold televisions at Best Mart... I was a sergeant major before being striped of rank! In fact everyone here was corporal or lower, I have... had the highest rank and experience. I should be leading this team.

Then again... I have to admit I never would have gotten us out of here. Everyone here is uncoordinated, undisciplined, and intolerable. Then again all of them are here for a reason. Craig's pranks border on cruel, Khan's a death machine, Keeper's unresponsive unless you get in his sights, Satanic wrecks anything he drives, Higgo's dumb as a sack of hammers, and Mjolnir's always making things that blow up. Even things that shouldn't. Shinji... he seems nice but he's inept at nearly everything, Eskimo may be a womanizer but I don't see why he'd end up here, but I don't know why I'm here. Oh I forgot Odaroo didn't I? Well, I remember one night when I was on guard duty sitting on the roof of the base with my fuel rod launcher when I saw Odaroo go out to the tree outside our base and try to hang himself with a rope made from his own hair... If the branch hadn't snapped he'd probably be dead right now.

We all had thoughts of killing each ourselves in that canyon... come to think of it... this may be an extension of that whole suicide desire. I don't want to go back to Blood Gulch 521 for the rest of my life. I'd rather die on this suicide run than go back and I know that's how everyone here feels... You know, maybe Odaroo's smarter than I gave him credit.

--Aylee, Prisoner number 52110


	11. Casualty 'Satanic'

Halo is owned by Bungie, Fullmetal is a Halo PC Halo 2 PC clan. Got it? I own nothing but the story.

Fullmetal diaries

The cargo ship: Flutter.

Well that sucked. I mean it, that was worse than when I drove the Ghost in front of Keeper and he shot me in my driving foot. I mean, the entire idea around the attack was just storm in and shoot everyone. Not that I'm complaining about that it's just my poor Specter was trashed! We're on the Flutter cargo ship but I wish things had gone differently.

I'll start at the beginning. First Aylee sets us down in the woods five miles from the damned cargo ship, then no one lets me drive MY Specter. I mean, I could stand not driving the Pelican since it's a slow, clunky, slug but I need to drive something. I can't stand having my adrenaline levels so low or having to ride shotgun to Shinji. He drives like a little old lady, avoiding holes and roots that could have given us some good air time instead of that boring slow pace... Keeper was following us because Craig was teasing him with his coveted sniper rifle and Khan... Mjolnir and Higgo were trading off carrying the yellow psychopath.

Once we arrived at the tree line near the landing bay we armed ourselves for bear as Odaroo began to explain the plan. With Higgo he had to explain things once or twice every five minutes before we told him to just run around and shoot anyone who wasn't one of us. That of course told the black armored stooge to begin and he ran onto the landing strip screaming at the top of his lungs.

Keeper, he wasn't any help. Khan slept throughout the entire fight (thank god), and Shinji was as useless as always. The rest of us had to charge in utterly plan less and right into a hail of bullets from the loading crew. Now I'm not one for safety but even with the powerful shields of our armor bullets still managed to pound against my armor before I managed to take cover behind some crates. I'm an adrenaline junky, not a suicidal maniac.

The next thing I know I've got some guy tapping me in the back of the head with a pistol telling me to drop my Brute shot and surrender quietly. Again, not wanting to die before my next great stunt, I stood and dropped my weapon. The guy must've been pretty happy right then because I could hear him laugh a little bit at me. Now I think Shinji was trying to shoot him in the head with his Carbine, but he can't shoot the air much less a soldier holding me hostage. I guess Eskimo kicked Shinji out of the driver's seat after seeing him drive before because now the pervert was driving with the rookie was riding shotgun instead of using the turret. After five worthless shots the guy switched targets from me to Shinji, Eskimo, and MY Specter. I didn't need anymore hints, with one quick motion I grabbed my Brute shot and slashed it across the chest with the blade.

Shinji, to my heart's glee actually screamed like a girl each time a bullet hit his shields. Contrary to popular belief, when you get shot when your shields are up you DO feel it. Each bullet felt like someone was throwing stones at me from all directions. Higgo had done nothing but stir up a bee hive.

Aylee's fuel rod launcher was useful once more while Craig and Odaroo where hitting the crew with needler rounds. Now that sounds like we had it won, well let me tell you what this cargo ship was hauling. Rocket launchers.

Next thing I saw was four men running out of the ship with my favorite kind of weapon, the kind that makes a lot of noise and pretty explosions. Sadly that was the last time I saw my pretty Specter in one piece. Two rockets turned my last alien vehicle into a pile of red scrap and a cloud of blue flames. Sadly Eskimo and Shinji were totally unharmed.

Craig managed to peg one of them with a plasma grenade, that was when they switched from rocket launchers to double SMGs. While there were only three of them, they were doing a pretty good job of keeping seven of us pinned down. I say seven because Khan and Keeper aren't any help, and Higgo had disappeared. Or at least that's what we thought. Turns out Higgo had actually ran straight through the entire loading bay before coming back, completely forgetting what he was supposed to do.

He was actually standing under the loading ramp the three of those army guys were standing on and he didn't know... Odaroo contacted the black armored nitwit via our new helmet radios and told him what do after a LOT of explaining and yelling. After listening to Odaroo screaming over his headset Higgo grabbed the ramp and shook it like crazy, all three of those machine gun wielding bozos fell to the ground to see a seven foot goliath still shaking the ramp.

Of course with those seconds of weakness it was child's play to take those bastards out. Craig went over to explain to Higgo that he could stop shaking the ramp, and Mjolnir went to got bring Khan and Keeper over. Me? I went over to the remains of my Specter to cry.

--Satanic, Maroon armored daredevil, Prisoner number 5214


End file.
